


Recycle It From Orbit

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Addressing a slight problem with the crew of the defiant, Fluff, Itll make sense once you read, Like who is in charge when they do that, M/M, This is a quick thing addressing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: The next time Sisko went on some fools errand with the senior staff, Odo would force him to take every single one of those Personal Relations Requests and not leave the slack at home.





	Recycle It From Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Finals are a bitch and I spent my study time writing this shot instead.  
> Hey at least Garak/Odo is an official tag now. I am happy.
> 
> References to Voyager. And the whole "You need permission from your Commander and CMO to have sex with an alien." thing.
> 
> This is shit.

"If you lived on Romulus for a time-"

"No Odo. I do not have any Romulan contacts," Garak said. He didn't need to look uptown know Odo scowled at him. "I'm quite certain the Defiant will return soon, there is no need to wear a hole in the floor."

Odo paused his pacing for a moment before shaking his head and continuing. Garak sighed. 

It was interesting for the Federation to violate Romulan space, but it wasn't unique in anyway. There was probably a defector begging for asylum or some other inane moral reason. Naturally the crew consisted of the senior staff. That was what it was like everytime, even for quick missions just outside of Bajoran space, which required the only people on the station who could handle a crisis.

The Station commander, Bajoran liaison, Chief Engineer and Medical officers, and whatever it was that Worf did, were completely required to leave the station at the drop of a hat.

At least Odo only went when he had a direct connection to the mission; the Dominion would never completely destroy a ship with a Founder aboard.

Since everyone was gone, command of the station fell onto Odo's shoulders. As Chief of Security he was more than capable, but that didn't mean he liked it. In fact, he hated it.

"It's been two weeks Elim!" Odo grouched, his pacing picking up in pace. Garak finally put his PADD down so he could look at Odo. Two weeks was a little odd, but he wouldn't admit that. He needed to calm Odo down, not rile him up.

"Remember, they've survived much worse than this."

"I know," Odo snapped, "but if they don't get back soon I won't be able to put off-" he snapped his mouth shut, but Garak understood exactly what he was about to say. 

"Are you talking about the Personal Relations Requests?" Garak asked, a small smile creeping over his face.

This was perfect. No, this was hilarious! Odo hated the humanoid obsession with sex. The thought of him having to go through stacks of PRRs....

"Yes," Odo snapped.

"Part of being in charge of the station is handling the paperwork, darling," Garak tried to hold back his chuckle, but judging by Odo's glare he didn't quite succeed.

"Half of the requests are from Bolians," Odo said, "trying to get permission to have relations with the Scasont delegation."

"The ones with the tentacles?"

"Yes."

"If you bring the PADDs home I will accidently put them in the recycler as I clean. By the time the Bolians gather the paperwork together again the others will be back."

Garak smiled truly at the soft look Odo sent. It seemed it wouldn't be so bad the next time the Defiant went on some foolish mission.


End file.
